The dance
by ollyspraggan1927
Summary: There's a dance in the school, but when Nina sees Fabian with joy, she's gets upset and runs to the house! what will happen Not the best summary, I know, but it's worth reading the story!
1. Chapter 1

One-short-little-chapter-House-of-Anubis.

Nina's point of view.

"come on Nina! The dance awaits!" Fabian grabs my arm and we walk out to the dance together, at first the music is fast so me and Fabian do our little (practiced) fox trot, when we finish Fabian runs off to Alfie (who was playing DJ) to ask him to slow the music down, then I see him finish talking and walk off in the complete different direction to where I'm standing! The music slows down, then I notice he's walking to Joy and grabs her! Everyone else gets into couples too, so I'm left alone, tears stinging the back of my eyes and my throat clogging up, I hold my breath, turn on one golden heel, and calmly walk out, when I'm sure no-one in the dance hall can hear me or see me, I start running and crying, when I get back to the house I run up the stairs, when I get half the way up my heel brakes and I come tumbling back down, then everything goes black.

Amber's point of view.

~at the hospital~

"Nina! Nina! Wake up!" Fabian says to nina, holding her hand and closing his wet eyes.

"Fabian! Face it! She fell down the stairs because of you, if you hadn't of grabbed Joy like that she wouldn't have run back to the house and up the stairs, that means she wouldn't have _beep_ing fallen!" I shout, then I lean back in my chair. Even though _I_ was still wishing Nina would wake up, I knew she wouldn't, those stairs are brutal, and if you fall down them, well there's about 1% chance you'd live.

"Well your her _beep_ing best friend! You should've looked out for her!" He shouts. I stand up, he stands up and then full on war starts raging,

"why did you grab Joy like that?!"

"She fell over! Did you think I would just sit back and let _Joy _get hurt?"

"Oh Joy, Joy, Joy! Think about your girlfriend, lying on her back in a hospital bed! Possibly dying! Stop thinking about Joy and start to think about _her_!" I point to Nina, poor, poor, Nina.

"Do you know what?! I might just take your advice! I am _out _of here! She might be dying, so she's no use to me now! I'm just gonna go and live a little!" He slams out of the room, I sit back in my chair and hold Nina's hand,

"don't listen to him darl, he cares about you, he really does..."

**You like?**


	2. Chapter 2

**outfits on profile!**

**XXOllySpraggan1927XX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but today I was in a near-death situation, I was crossing a road but I dropped my glasses case, so I bent to pick it up but I didn't notice a car was heading straight for me, it swerved just out of my way, I felt the force of it blow my skirt, it was so close! So updating has been the least of my worries!**

**Anyway, here it goes:**

**Amber's POV**

I stepped back into the house, wiping my eyes with a tissue, I walked to the living room, 'Hey guys.' I said,

'How's Nina?!' Joy asked, almost too eagerly.

'Dead.' I replied, suddenly breaking down in tears, I fell to the floor, I could almost feel everyone watching me, then a sharp bang on the head made me lose consciousness completely.

**Joy's POV**

'Dead.' Amber replied to my question, suddenly breaking down in tears, falling to the floor, she hit her head on the coffee table, Jerome and Alfie ran over to her, Fabian just looked at her, there were no tears in his eyes, I suddenly wondered who it was I had been crushing on secretly (well, not so secretly) these past 3 years, because now, when I had looked at him, all I could see was a cold, cold heart.

'Joy, I'm officially single again!' He beamed; I slapped him across the face, hard.

'That is what _you_ get, you cold hearted...' I looked for a word '...Geek!'Everyone turned to face me, never expecting this from Joy Mercer, Fabians admirer. 'Just leave.' I whispered, trying not to lose my temper any more than I had.

'What if I don't' He smirked.

'JUST LEAVE!' I shouted, pointing to the door.

'Leave mate!' Jerome said, he was now sitting on the sofa, no one had noticed that Trudy had taken Amber out. Fabian got up and left.

'I'm going' I said, standing up and sprinting to my room.

**Sorry it was so short, but something's better than nothing! Please R&R!**

**~~~~OllySpraggan1927~~~~xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I haven't put the outfits on my profile yet! I will try. But every time I do my Mum or Dad yell "Get off the computer and read or something!" So I have to stop, I will try and do it sooner or later though!**


End file.
